Buluku (Earth-616)
Nana Buluku (merged with Gaea), Nyame (by the Ashanti), Mukasa (to the Baganda), Mulungu, Alouroua (to the Baoulé), Olorun (by the Yoruban and practitioners of Santeria) ---- Ndriananahary (by the Malagasy-speaking people of Madagascar), Olōdūmarē, Olodumare (by practitioners of Cuban Santeria, ---- Possibly Engai (Maasai/Mbangawi), Nyami, Nyambe (see notes) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Vodu, the Gods of Africa; (as Buluku and Ndriananahary); possibly Gods of Wakanda (as Nyami) | Relatives = Category:Buluku Family Mahu, Lusa, Anansi (children with Nana); Ghekre/Gorilla God (son); Kibuka (son); Avlekete, Ezili, Ogun, Shango, Dam-Ayido Wede/Damballah, Sagbata, Eschu, Legba, Age, Oya (grandchildren) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Orun, the Great Beyond | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Orun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of sky (as Buluku and possibly as Engai) All-Father; Creator god (as Mulungu) Category:Sky DeitiesCategory:Creation Deities ---- Sky Father of the Vodu; Death god, Lord of the underworld Iku (as Ndriananahary) | Education = | Origin = Vodu | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Keith Pollard | First = Thor Vol 1 300 | Death = | Overview = Buluku is the progenitor of the Vodu, an extra-dimensional race worshiped as gods by the tribes of Africa. | HistoryText = Origins ... He participated in the as Buluku, and as Ndriananahary (his name by the Malagasy-speaking people of Madagascar), of the Razanes. As Ndriananahary, he was also lord of the underworld Iku. Buluku is also the arbitrator between the Orishas (gods of sky and heaven) and the Loa (gods of earth and the underworld). For the Baganda people of the African Great Lakes region, Buluku, as Mukasa, sired their War god Kibuka. For the Baoulé of West Africa, he was Alouroua and fathered Ghekre, the Gorilla God of Wakanda's Jabari tribe. Possible appearances in Mbangawi The Maasai sky god Engai, occasionally manifesting in Mbangawi, may be another name for the creator god Mulungu, one of the alias of Buluku. 16th century In the 16th century, Dam-Ayido Wede benefited of the Atlantic slave trade usurping his grandfather's role as the Sky Father and creator of the world, as Damballah. Buluku himself became known as Olōdūmarē or Olodumare to the practitioners of Cuban Santeria. | Powers = Buluku possesses greater powers than any of the other African gods, his omnipotence being represented in unique aspect in each of the Vodū twins. The use of his powers have yet to be revealed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This deity possibly exist as separate entities for his different names and/or aspects. ** For example it is known that Buluku and Ndriananahary are the same entity, but Buluku and Ndriananahary are listed as separate members of the Council of Godheads. ** Despite Buluku is known to be the grandfather to Damballah and Sagbata, respectively god of the dead and god of death, their relation to Ndriananahary, lord of the underworld, is "undefined". * Some gods could be in fact just alternate spellings of his name, like Nyame could also be: ** Nyambe, the Orisha Great Spirit. ** Nyami of the Orishas of Wakanda. ** "Nzambi", the Kikongo word for a creator deity. | Trivia = There isn't a Buluku in African mythology, but there is a Nana Buluku (female) who is the Supreme Being in the West African traditional religion of the Fon people and the Ewe people. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Buluku (Earth-616) at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Santeria Category:Omnipotence